Jessie
Jessie was a young witch who came into her powers in her early twenties. Because she was scared as her powers manifested unexpectedly, she subconsciously called out for her Whitelighter, which turned out to be Chris Halliwell. History When Jessie's powers manifested, she freaked out as she wasn't aware of her magical heritage. Scared of her new powers, Jessie neglected to take care of herself and had not slept in a few days. Meanwhile, her subconscious was calling out to Chris Halliwell, her Whitelighter, without her even realizing it. However, Chris was reluctant to take on Whitelighter duties due to his family's relationship with the Elders and because he never wanted to be a Whitelighter. This caused him to become a target to the Darklighter Jaden. When Chris finally agreed to guide his charge, he and Wyatt tracked her to a local park, but was soon attacked by Jaden. She attacked an unaware Jessie but Chris protected her, at which point Jaden shot Wyatt with a poisoned arrow. Chris distracted the Darklighter and orbed to Jessie, telling her that she was in danger and needed to trust him. A confused Jessie agreed and Chris orbed them all to Magic School. In Magic School, Jessie told Chris she had no idea about magic, but she remembered her father calling her grandmother a witch, which she thought was an insult. When Chris was distracted looking after Wyatt, a scared Jessie ran off into the school, putting herself in danger. She entered a classroom and was attacked by enchanted suits of armor, though she managed to defend herself until Chris arrived. Jessie and Chris got into a discussion about accepting their respective destinies and bonded on the fact that neither of them really wanted it. Jessie then asked Chris to orb her home, so she could get a shower and some rest. While at her apartment, Chris waited as she took a shower. Jessie appeared before Chris in her bathrobe and confronted him about their attraction to each other. Chris told her it was forbidden and was worried that he would be taking advantage, but Jessie replied that he made her feel safe and that she needed that at the moment. She kissed him and Chris went along with it despite his better judgement. The two slept together and Jessie fell asleep afterward, being able to rest for the first time in days. When Chris left the bedroom, Jaden appeared and took Jessie hostage with an arrow to her neck. The Darklighter confronted Chris, but she underestimated Jessie, who signaled Chris and used her power on Jaden. Chris then attacked Jaden, but she managed to shoot him with a poisoned arrow. When Jaden tried to finish the job, Jessie grabbed her head from behind and used her power on short range to incinerate Jaden. Jessie was initially horrified, but Chris assured her that Jaden was not human, but pure evil. The poison then got to him and he lost consciousness. Chris was orbed away and healed by the Elders and decided not to become a Whitelighter. He later visited Jessie again and gave her a power binding potion. Jessie admitted that she didn't want to be a witch and took the potion. She also informed Chris that she didn't regret what happened between them and they spent another night together. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Energy Sparks:' The ability to fire red energy sparks from one's hands. Jessie initially struggled to control it. She later gained more control when she was attacked by Jaden. She was able to completely incinerate Jaden by using her power while in physical contact with her. Appearances *Legacy 102: Dark Night Lights Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Witches Category:Innocents